1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-aligning platform mechanism for deploying a ramp from a vehicle floor. More specifically, the self-aligning platform mechanism includes a deploying mechanism connected between a platform and a ramp that aligns the ramp with the platform.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical vehicle ramp assemblies include a hinged platform connected to a vehicle floor and a ramp connected to the platform to be movable between a stowed position folded into the interior of the vehicle and a deployed position, in which an end of the ramp extends from the vehicle to an adjacent ground surface or curb. Typically deployment of the ramp, with respect to the platform, is undertaken by a motor or a manual mechanism.
Such deployment mechanisms do not align the pivotable ramp plate with the hinged platform attached to the vehicle floor. In such a configuration, the ramp assumes an angle with the ground resulting from the height of the axis of rotation of the ramp with respect to the ground surface or curb. The angle of the ramp is practically independent of the angle of the platform, with respect to the ground surface or curb, and for a given ramp length, the angle of the ramp aligns with the angle of the platform for one and only one combination of vehicle floor height and curb height. For all remaining cases, the angles differ, thus creating an undesirable bump or ditch between the platform and the ramp, which while not critical, is objectionable to some users as it creates difficulty in smoothly travelling between the ramp and platform.